


Getting Back On Track

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [13]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cheating, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Orgasm, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After Brian took Kevin's spot in the box for the night, Kevin focused on getting better causing him to be on and off the stage that night. Once he was better, he had hoped to spend some time with Heather not realizing Nick had already made plans with the younger woman and had beaten him to her door.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell, Nick Carter/Original Female Character
Series: What Happens On Tour [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472456
Kudos: 3





	Getting Back On Track

The five men looked at each other. Kevin had been on and off the stage all night. He simply couldn't stay out of the bathroom. The fans had been extremely understanding with the situation but they had an even bigger issue now. Who was gonna be in the box with AJ?

"We gotta think of something." Howie said looking at the other four. 

"I can do it solo if I have to, the fans know he's sick." AJ replied. 

Nick let out his own cough he’d also been under the weather but nothing like his brother. Brian looked towards his love, hating they hadn't really been together. Nick didn't want to run the risk of getting Brian sick as well if he could help it. 

"I'll do it." Brian volunteered.

The others looked at the shorter man shocked. Nick shifted slightly at the thought of his baby undressing on stage.

"Bri you sure?" Howie asked.

Brian grinned and nodded. “Yeah, it looks like a lot of fun and the fans will be just as surprised.” 

The door opened causing the four to turn seeing Kevin walk in wiping his face. His face was flush, eyes puffy from the tears that had escaped while he was over the toilet. AJ moved over to his brother helping him to the couch setting him down. 

“I’m sorry guys.” Kevin apologized. 

“Don’t be, you didn’t ask to get sick.” Howie shook his head. 

Kevin started to get up before his stomach knotted, putting him back down groaning loudly. Nick quickly grabbed the trash can nearby and slipped it next to the older man. Kevin groaned feeling his stomach turn. 

“We...we gotta get back...Oh God.” Kevin groaned. 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” 

“Yeah man, just relax for now.” AJ nodded. 

“But...the...bo..” Kevin threw up in the trash can groaning softly. 

“Brian’s gonna be in the box with me.” AJ replied. “You just chill.” 

Kevin nodded and laid on the couch closing his eyes, AJ and Brian quickly heading back to the stage while Howie and Nick went to change. Nick hustled with his change and ran to the edge of the stage wanting to watch his baby in the box. After he found a spot where he wouldn’t be noticed, he groaned softly seeing Brian tease the fans sticking his bare leg out proving he was in fact pant less. 

Shaking his head, he watched Brian slip out of the box showing off with one of his handstands making the fans go crazy. Nick finally came out of daze once the music hit his ears and saw Howie heading towards the stage. He grabbed his mic and joined his brothers. Kevin was on and off the stage the rest of the night, taking the final bow and thanking the fans for being so understanding. 

The next day, he went to the local doctor and began to feel better, taking to his social thanking the doctor and fans. Before long, they were Colombia for the next two days and Kevin felt better for the most part, but he was missing Heather. He headed down the hallway towards her room a bit of a skip in his step, but that quickly disappeared when he saw Nick standing at her door. His green eyes narrowed and darkened watching the younger man slip in once the door opened and closed again. Turning, he stormed back the way he came jealousy consuming him. 

Nick stood and waited for the younger woman as she shut and locked the door moving over to him grinning. “I’m surprised you wanted to be here tonight instead of with Brian.” 

Nick grinned moving over to her, pulling her into his arms. Heather smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “Well, we do have two days here, plus he’s face timing with Leighanne and Baylee.” 

She ran her fingers across the lower part of his back feeling him shiver slightly. “You know I didn’t come here for that.” 

Heather’s face turned red, stopping her fingers. “I know you didn’t, I’m sorry.” 

He shook his head, lifting her head up before leaning down to kiss her softly, pulling away. “Don’t be, we’ll find some time together.” 

Heather smiled and nodded letting him go and moved towards the bed, Nick following as he took his shoes off and jumped on it grinning like a child. Heather shook her head and slipped down next to him.

"You love it." Nick smirked.

"Yeah, I do." Heather grinned as they settled down together. Heather snuggled close to the older man pulling her phone out Nick doing the same.

"So glad Becca finally updated her series." Nick sighed clicking on the newest installment. "What took her so long anyways?" 

Heather's face turned a slight red. "Well to be fair this leg did just start and she's been working on um…..other stories." 

Nick raised a curious brow looking at the woman next to him. "Other stories, what other kinds of stories?"

Heather bit her lip knowing he wouldn't give it up until she told him but how do you tell someone that their oldest nephew was now being slashed as well? She wasn't sure if Nick was aware of the few fics she had slashed Bay with the other kids, if he was he hadn't said anything. She knew though he primary stuck to Becca's series and was on needles for the next chapter of Brothers Of Oath. She decided to go with the vague answer hoping it would satisfy him.

"You know how you guys did the 50 shades of Backstreet theme?"

Nick's eyes went wide looking at her. He knew there were still some pictures and videos floating around from that night but out of all the cruises that was the one that was the hardest to find anything on. Heather saw the shocked look on his face trying not to giggle at his surprise before sitting up and continuing her explanation without hoping to give too much away. 

“Well, someone posted a photo of Brian in his get up from that night and me being me instantly sent it to Becca.” Nick shifted slightly at the thought of that night and what had happened not only before but after the party and it didn’t go unnoticed by her. 

“So she started a new story that was supposed to Brian based but it’s….it’s turned into a Baylee fic. Her first one with him as the main.” 

“Wait..that photo..” Nick asked, confused. 

“Yeah, we both said the same thing and it’s become a bit of a running joke but that’s where her brain went. She’s still a bit uncomfortable with it since it’s as she has put it “Far out there” for her but I’m proud of her for stepping out of her box.” 

Nick shook his head. “You writers…” 

“Hey! Be nice!” Heather playfully scolded. 

“Okay Okay...I’ll be nice.” Nick grinned before pulling her to him and settling back down. “Shall we then?” 

Heather nodded as she opened up the newest installment and began to read, Nick doing the same. She felt him move under her but kept her focus on her phone. A few minutes later, they laid their phones down, Nick a bit ahead of Heather and snuggled down close to each other. 

“And?” Heather asked. 

Nick arched slightly against her. “What do you think?” 

“I think he’s in for a nice pounding.” Heather grinned. 

Nick groaned leaning against her, he loved how blunt she was when it came to anything related to the bedroom. She moved her leg gently between his letting him rub against her. He pulled her tight, groaning loudly. 

“Heather…” Nick whimpered. 

“It’s okay…” She replied, letting him continue. 

After a few minutes, Nick whimpered out feeling his orgasm cover the inside his pants groaning softly. He finally slowed down hating the feel of the stickiness. He got up and headed into the bathroom, Heather trying to hide the giggle seeing his awkward walk. She settled down on the bed sighing happily. She grinned seeing Nick come back out a few minutes in just his shirt grateful it was long enough to cover him not that it mattered, she had seen him. He moved back over to the bed sliding in next to her pulling her into his arms. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. 

“You’re welcome.” She replied. 

They were back on track with their friendship and their reading.


End file.
